


Sometimes, Life Moves On (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, everyone is one year older from official age unless stated otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freshman year came and went, and now Len is a sophomore. Now he could put the first year's drama behind him and go through high school with a fresh start.OrRin and Len go to high school and deal with teen drama and angst(Discontinued, sorry to anyone who read it before. If I feel like it I might start it up again, but don't count on that)
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Kasane Teto
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

"Just look!” A girl giggled.

“Not now.” A boy replied.

“Come on! It’s really funny!” The girl pushed her phone over to the boy.

“Fine, but only for a second.” The boy said, glancing at the screen.

The boy and the girl started to laugh.

Then there was a crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was soooooooo long wasn't it.   
> Ok, but in all seriousness, thanks for clicking on this fic. There will be more in the next chapter, I promise!  
> Thank you again!!


	2. Why Are Mornings Such a Bore?

An alarm clock blared through a tiny bedroom, causing a boy to groan and push his blankets closer to his face. “Five more minutes.” He muttered groggily, forcing his eyes shut and waving one of his arms in the direction of the clock.

His blonde hair was a disheveled mess that would reach down to his shoulders if not for the fact that his head was resting on his pillow. He wore in a white t-shirt and yellow pajama pants that were covered in tiny cartoon bananas.

Just as he was about to press the button that would relieve him of the obnoxious noise, someone pulled the clock away from his grasp. “Wake up, Len! You’ve got school!” A girl yelled in the boy’s ears, leaving the alarm clock booming in the background.

This girl had blonde hair about the same length as the boy’s, or Len’s. Unlike Len, the girl’s hair was actually brushed and neatly held back by a white bow and white bobby pins. She was also dressed, unlike Len who was still in his pajamas. She wore a school girl-like shirt that was adorned with a bright yellow bow and a treble clef. Her black shorts were held together with a yellow belt that extended around her waist and down the side of her left hip.

Len silently growled and pulled his blankets over his head. “Go away, Rin.” He murmured, trying to sleep through the siren-like sound coming from his clock. The girl, Rin, sighed while pinching her eyebrows. “It seems you leave me no choice.” She softly set the alarm clock back on the table before ripping the blanket clean off of Len’s bed and onto the floor. “Rin!” Len sleepily snapped as he realized the alarm was back on the table. Rin snickered as she pulled the clock out of Len’s grasp again. Len glared as he finally sat up on the edge of his bed. “Fine… I’m up.” He grumbled. Rin lowered the clock down to his level. “You press it.” She mockingly said with a smile. Len’s glare became sharper as he slowly pressed the button.

Rin smirked, watching Len walk past her to get dressed. Putting the clock down on the table, she walked to the door. Len pulled off his t-shirt and replaced it with another, identical t-shirt, all while keeping the glare on his face. “Can you stop walking me up like-“ He started to say, turning around only to find that Rin had left the room. 'I wish I was an only child.' He thought before he quickly regretted thinking that. He would never trade Rin for anything, especially not an easier time waking up.

When Len was done putting his hair in his signature ponytail, he walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He turned the corner to see his mother and his sister. “Morning.” He greeted them. “Good morning, Len.” Their mother responded. Len sat down at the kitchen bar; there was a plate of last night’s leftovers sitting waiting for him. “Thanks, mom.” He said, biting into his breakfast.

Rin stared intently over at Len’s food; her mouth-watering. “Can I?” She asked sweetly. Len brought out his glare once again and ate his food despite her request. Rin puffed out her cheeks, she wanted some of Len’s breakfast very badly. She knew there was a tactic that she had to deploy if she wanted his food. “Please.” She begged sugar-coating her voice.

Len looked over to see Rin using puppy eyes. He stared at her in silence for a moment while thinking, Why did she have to use the puppy eyes? Rin always used those when she wanted to get something from people. Len shook his head yes with a sigh. The only person who was ever able to say no to that face was their parents. “Yes!” Rin cheered, pumping her fists in the air. Rin began to ferociously feast upon Len’s breakfast, causing their mother to look over and laugh. “Hungry, huh.” She said. Rin shook her head quickly as she continued to shove food in her mouth. “Geez, you're making me sick…” Len groaned, feeling his stomach already starting to turn. 'Oh, shut up.' Rin thought as she continued to eat.

Before Len could not seem to stop Rin because very soon all of his food was gone. “All done!” Rin said, pushing the plate down the table. “Rin, I swear to god,” Len muttered, causing Rin to giggle. Their mother picked up the plate and stared at Len oddly. “What was that, honey?” She asked innocently. Len looked up with a blank expression. “You said that out loud, you know.” Rin teased. Len’s eyes widened, “Oh!” He let out. “Nothing!”

Their mother sighed. She knew Len had said something sarcastic, she was not dumb, but she decided to let it go.

Len began to twirl some of his loose hair that was sitting outside of ponytail. He watched Rin think to herself. Rin would always make demands. He understood why, but they still ended up annoying him most of the time.

His gaze shifted over to his mother, who was cleaning off his plate of food. Next to her was a clock. It read 7:39. 'Shit.'

“Mom, I’m gonna get going!” He yelled, simultaneously running to grab his backpack and snapping Rin out of her trance. Len was not actually going to be late for school at this time, but if he had any chance of meeting to walk with Teto he had to leave now. “Have a wonderful day, honey.” Their mother said supportively. “I will.” Len hollered, pulling a yellow hoodie over himself.

Rin gave Len a smug expression as Len opened the door. “Don’t forget to pack some banana bread, Len.” She smirked. Len slammed the door behind him as his face began to flush a bright red. “Shut up!” He yelled before storming down the street to meet Teto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You stuck around after the last, very long, chapter!! Thanks!  
> Now before I leave you to the rest of your day, there is something I would like to address about this universe. As you read, Teto will be appearing! Yay! Because of her, there are things I want to clarify:
> 
> Any Vocaloid or UTAU who appears in this fic will be human. Any vocaloid or UTAU who was a different species will have their ages brought down or up to whatever the human equivalent is (if that is an issue). Because Teto is the UTAU mentioned in this chapter, I will use her as an example. Teto is a chimera and she is 31 years. Because she is a chimera, she ages differently than humans do. In human years, her age is halved, making her 15.5. Because this fic is making Teto a human, she will be 15 rather than 31. This will apply to anyone else who has an issue like that.
> 
> Sorry if that was confusing, I just wanted to clear up Teto's age!


	3. Walking in Teto Territory

"Bye, mom!" A bright voice said, accompanied by a cheerful wave. Closing the door behind her, a schoolgirl stretched with a smile. She reached a finger up to her curled, crimson hair, subconsciously twirling the tips of one of her 'drills' within her grasp. Her red skirt blew against her thighs as she turned the corner. Her backpack bounced up and down on her hips while she trotted in the blistering heat. She walked a couple of blocks in silence and boredom, fiddling with anything from the tiny bread charm on her bag to the plain t-shirt she decided to wear that day. 'Where is he?' The girl thought, hoping she wouldn't have to walk alone.

She sighed before she began to hear footsteps behind her. Her mouth widened into a broader smile. "Hi, Len!" She greeted as she watched Len sprint to catch up to her. He wiped some sweat from his brow as he reached the girl's side. "Mornin', Teto." He said, trying to compose himself. The girl, Teto, giggled in response to Len's disheveled composure. "Have trouble getting up this morning?" Teto asked as Rin ran up. Len looked away. "I had help." He muttered, glaring at Rin. All Rin did in return was shrug, slightly relishing in her brother's irritation. Len turned back to Teto with a sigh. "So, um..." He awkwardly started, "have any tests today?" Len's question made Teto facepalm. "You literally asked me this yesterday!" She laughed. Len blushed for a second before laughing as well. "Oops!" He smiled. "Well, do you?" He tried to recover. Teto sighed with a grin. "My civics class is suspecting a pop quiz today, but other than that, nope." She said, trying to humor Len's mistake.

Rin stepped back from Len and Teto. She wanted to make a quip along the lines of 'just kiss already,' but she refrained from it. If she was going to make snarky comments, she wanted a reaction; Len would not give her anything more than a groan, and Teto would completely ignore Rin. She puffed her cheeks out at the thought. Walking with her brother and his friend used to be fun, now they just ignored her and chatted about whatever came to their minds. 'Is it is really so hard to pay attention to me for once?' Rin thought. That was a rhetorical question; no one would talk to her.

While in the middle of chatting with Teto, Len looked back to his sister. Rin was zoning off into space with a scowl ever-present. "You alright?" He asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Rin broke from her all too persistent trance to give Len a half-hearted smile. "Duh," She sassily replied, rolling her eyes to emphasize how 'alright' she was. Len returned Rin's reply with a skeptical expression. Rin gave her brother an annoyed look back at him. "Yes, really," Rin grumbled as she turned away. It was Len's turn now to roll his eyes. "I didn't say anything." He shrugged, hoping to make Rin annoyed at him rather than wallowing in her own self-pity.

Teto sighed, opting to continue walking and let her friends argue. It was always the oddest thing watching the Kagamine siblings bicker with each other. If she somehow found herself in the middle of one of their quarrels, she would always side with Len. It was not that she did not like Rin, but Teto never understood what the petty debacles were even about most of the time. It was always consistently easier to side with Len, no matter how much Rin got bothered. Most of the time, however, Rin and Len did not involve Teto in their arguments. When those came along, all it took was usually just letting them fight or leaving; the ladder of which would prematurely stop the spat taking place in any given moment.

With this soon-to-be fight, Teto had no choice but to end it swiftly. She and Len had school to get to and friends to hang out with, not this fight. Not a moment after she turned to shuffle away, Rin and Len stopped arguing to get to Teto's side like lost puppies. Her plans were successful. "Works every time." She told Len with a smirk. "Very funny." He sighed, causing Teto to giggle and casually elbow him in the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you," She smiled. Len chuckled with her. Even though she said she was joking, Len knew Teto was right. It did work every time.

Rin groaned and followed behind in silence. "Can't we just get to school already? I want to see Miku..." She grunted to herself. Neither Len or Teto responded to her as they had already moved onto other conversations. Rin decided to eavesdrop until she found out it was boring nonsense. The chat they were having at the moment was just dull chatter from Len about the 'meme squad' and from Teto about the 'triple bakas.' Rin was genuinely curious about what Teto had to say about Rin's former friends, but Rin did not care to listen to any 'gossip' on the meme squad. Who cares about Oliver's troubles with his bird, Rin really did not.

"Can you two talk about something interesting?" Rin asked Len, causing him to grumble before shrugging her off. Rin furrowed her eyebrows. To get what she wanted, she needed to bring out her ultimate weapon. "Please," Rin begged, bringing out her puppy dog eyes. Len turned to face her, only to turn right back around and walk faster. "Nope, nope, nope, nope." He whispered to himself. Teto had to speed up to get to Len. Before she could ask questions, Len gave her an answer. "She already used her puppy eyes to get my food, I am not going to fall for them this time." Teto did not need any more of an explanation. "Oh god," Teto sympathetically muttered as Rin gave her an unnoticed glare. Len awkwardly chuckled, "Well, she was hungry."

"Lies." Teto retorted. Len began fiddling with the piece of hair sticking out of his ponytail. "Well, I still got to have most of it." He flimsily debated. "Whatever you say..." Teto said, turning the corner and entering their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of this fic!  
> Once again I will thank you for reading this fic! I don't have much to say this time (unlike last time), but I hope you stay for the ride!  
> Bye for now!


End file.
